This invention relates to board riding craft, such as, surfboards, body boards, sail boards, kite boards, wake boards, wake skate, and the like. The new board riding craft may have slits in the tail portion that may be approximately parallel to a centerline and that may form tail sections that may move one relative to another. This may change the cross sectional shape or bottom contour of the tail portion during use of the board riding craft to perform turns or other maneuvers in a water environment.
Generally known board riding craft normally have a solid structure tail portion. There may be a slight inward curved rear tail portion, but surfboards, body boards, and the like generally do not have elongated slits in the structure of the craft. Surf boards for example may be designed long and flat, that is, have a relatively flat rocker for faster paddling and for catching waves. However, these boards may not turn well in waves and may be harder to use in steep waves as compared to shorter boards that are more curved in the tail rocker section. Snow skis may be known that have a slit formed in a longitudinal portion of the skis, but the slit does not extend to the tip or tail end of the skis. A board riding craft that may have a variable tail portion profile may perform better in variable surfing conditions.